Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to Radius. The Diameter base protocol is defined in International Engineering Task Force (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 3588 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Extensions to the base protocol also exist, with some extensions having defined standards. For example, RFC 4072 defines Diameter Extensible Authentication Protocol (EAP) Application.
While a standard may generally describe scope and other characteristics of a Diameter protocol, the standard may also allow for various implementation choices. For example, vendor ‘A’ may implement or use a Diameter protocol that creates Diameter messages that are different (e.g., partially or fully incompatible) from Diameter messages created using a second vendor's implementation. Diameter protocol incompatibility can cause various problems. For example, Diameter nodes that use incompatible Diameter protocols may be unable to effectively communicate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for Diameter protocol harmonization.